The invention relates to a DC converter and, more particularly, to such a convertor including means for converting power at a particular input level of voltage to a higher or a lower output voltage level, and operable despite changes in the direction of power flux between the input and output voltage levels.
Direct voltage convertors are used to convert a particular input DC voltage to a different output DC voltage that may be used to power an electrical load.
One problem of prior art DC convertors has been that the voltage conversion ratio of the converter is often sensitive to variations in the convertor load current, so that fluctuations in the load current cause corresponding fluctuations in the voltage ratio.
In addition, many prior art convertors require a relatively high operational power and, therefore, are subject to relatively high losses. Such high operational power requirements also necessitate the use of more expensive electrical components, having greater weight and requiring more space.
Moreover, prior art convertors have generally required additional special switching apparatus to operate when there are changes in the direction of power flux, for example when there is feed-back to the power supplying input voltage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a simple and effective means to convert an input DC voltage to a higher or lower output DC voltage level.
A further object of the invention is to provide conversion means that will operate when there is a change of direction in the power flux, without requiring additional compensating switching apparatus.
Another object of the invention is to provide a DC converter that will operate at relatively low power with relatively low losses.
A further object of the invention is to provide a DC convertor that will provide a continuously controllable voltage conversion ratio that is independent of the load current.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from a review of the detailed specification which follows and a consideration of the accompanying drawings.